Evolution
by Valiree
Summary: L’évolution d’une relation, de l’indifférence, à l’amitié puis à l’amour, au travers de différents épisodes de la saison 1 Romance McTeyla
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Evolution_

**Auteur** : Valirée

**Rating** : PG13 – Romance (Ship)

**Pairing** : Teyla/McKay- j'espère que cela sera suffisamment convaincant !

**Résumé** : l'évolution d'une relation, de l'indifférence, à l'amitié puis à l'amour, au travers de différents épisodes de la saison 1.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas d'argent échangé !

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**1/ Episode Rising/Une nouvelle ère **

Teyla ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle tournait et se retournait dans ce lit inconnu, dans une pièce inconnue, sur une planète inconnue. Elle soupira et finit par se lever.

La chambre qu'on lui avait octroyée était dotée d'une petite fenêtre. Elle en aimait les couleurs : rouge, jaune et bleue. Une des lunes de la planète abritant la cité d'Atlantis était pleine ce soir et ses rayons illuminaient la petite chambre, jetant une lumière irisée par le vitrail de la fenêtre.

Teyla s'installa devant celle-ci et ferma les yeux.

Elle repensa aux dernières 24 heures, à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu – son monde, ses amis, sa famille – mais aussi à tout ce qu'elle avait gagné, une nouvelle place où vivre en paix, de nouveaux amis et peut-être même une nouvelle famille.

Le Major Sheppard, le Lieutenant Ford et le Docteur McKay.

Le Major Sheppard. John. Elle appréciait sa force et son autorité. Son humour la laissait parfois un peu perplexe, mais il était patient et prenait le soin de lui en dire plus sur les coutumes terrestres. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Ils se ressemblaient : deux guerriers, deux leaders.

Il faudrait qu'elle lui en apprenne elle aussi un peu plus sur Athos. Peut-être aimerait-il apprendre quelques techniques de lutte ?

Lutte. C'était un mot avec lequel elle était si familière. Trop familière. Elle luttait pour sa survie et celle des siens depuis si longtemps. Elle avait été élevée pour cela. Enfant, elle avait été choisie pour succéder à son père. Son autorité n'avait jamais été contestée par les siens.

Lutte. Elle était parfois un peu fatiguée d'avoir toujours à être la plus forte, à prouver sa valeur. Elle aurait aimé se reposer. Il ne s'agissait pas d'abandonner, de fuir. Non. Mais elle aurait aimé, rien qu'une fois pouvoir être autre chose que Teyla Emmagan, leader des athosiens.

Elle aurait voulu être elle-même : Teyla Emmagan, femme, amante, amie, mère. Tout ce que son destin, déjà écrit pour elle, lui interdisait.

Mais peut-être qu'ici, sur Atlantis, elle trouverait cette Teyla.

**A suivre …**


	2. Chapter 2

**2/ Episode Hide and seek/Invulnérable**

Teyla avait eu peur. Peur pour Halling et Jinto.

Voir Halling, un des piliers de leur communauté, l'épaule sur laquelle elle avait toujours pu se reposer, s'effondrer et prier les ancêtres de lui rendre son fils ou de _le_ prendre à sa place lui avait glacé le sang.

Peut-être cet endroit n'était-il pas le havre de sécurité qu'elle avait d'abord cru. Il y avait tant de choses ici qui lui était étrangères et pas seulement ces – comment le major appelait-il cela – « fêtes foraines ».

Les siens pensaient que les fantômes des anciens hantaient la Cité. Elle-même n'était plus sûre de rien.

Elle avait bien évidemment tenté de les rassurer, de leur expliquer que toute la technologie qui les entourait avait été créée par des êtres humains comme eux. Seulement, c'était un monde si différent du leur, si différent du sien.

Elle voulait en savoir plus, pour pouvoir convaincre les siens qu'Atlantis était un endroit sûr. Alors elle était allée dans un des laboratoires. Celui que Jinto avait, bien involontairement découvert. Le docteur McKay et d'autres scientifiques se trouvaient là. On aurait dit une sorte de fourmilière. Elle hésita un moment et entra quand même.

Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle. Elle avait presque l'impression de ne pas être là du tout. Elle finit par s'adresser à l'un des hommes qui se trouvaient là. Il était grand, portait des lunettes et ses cheveux longs étaient soigneusement retenus par un élastique.

Il la dévisagea comme si elle était moins qu'un être humain, un insecte, quelque chose de répugnant, de sale. Elle était à deux doigts de dire très clairement à cet exemplaire de la soi disant « élite » de la Terre ce qu'elle pensait de lui lorsque le Docteur McKay arriva.

« Oh, Teyla, vous êtes là, venez voir ce que nous avons trouvé. » Il l'entraîna dans un des coins de l'immense laboratoire. « Regardez, c'est, » il repris son souffle, « c'est tout simplement merveilleux. »

Sur la table devant laquelle ils se trouvaient, étaient éparpillés des dizaines de petits objets aux formes insolites et aux couleurs acidulées. Le docteur McKay avait l'air enchanté, prenant tour à tour les différents objets dans ses mains, en initialisant certains grâce au gène ancien qu'il possédait désormais.

Sur sa poitrine, le petit bouclier vert rayonnait.

« Docteur McKay, vous ne croyez pas que mettre en marche ces objets est dangereux. N'est-ce pas ainsi que vous avez procédé avec le bouclier individuel ? » Elle désignait du doigt l'objet scintillant.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, mais Teyla c'est comme ça que l'on découvre, que l'on avance, en prenant, disons quelques risques. »

« Mais hier soir vous sembliez si, » elle chercha ses mots un moment « désespéré. » Elle se rappelait que le Docteur n'avait pas cessé de geindre et de se plaindre, arguant sans cesse qu'il était un homme mort.

Il la regarda un moment, fronça les sourcils, puis repris.

« Oui, enfin, bien sûr que je suis désespéré, je ne peux ni manger ni boire, mais, » il eu un petit sourire malicieux, « je peux activer tous ces … ces incroyables … ces … » Il commença à marmonner tout en jouant avec les objets devant lui.

Teyla le regardait l'air perplexe. Elle avait du mal à le comprendre. Il était parfois franchement pénible, égocentrique et égoïste, et là, dans son univers, il semblait différent. Ses yeux bleus étaient éclairés d'une lumière qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Une lumière que l'on voit dans les yeux des enfants : excitation, joie. Aucune peur.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser, Docteur. »

McKay marmonna dans sa barbe « Oui, oui. » Il l'avait déjà oubliée.

Teyla se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire.

« Hey, Teyla attendez. »

Elle se retourna. Le Docteur McKay se dirigeait vers elle.

« Que vouliez vous ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

Il s'avança vers elle et désigna le laboratoire de la main.

« Si vous êtes venue jusqu'ici c'est que vous vouliez quelque chose, non ? »

« Oh. Oui, je cherchais des réponses. »

Ce fut au tour de McKay d'avoir l'air surpris.

« Des réponses ? Et vous les avez trouvées ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Oui, je crois que oui, d'une certaine manière. »

« Oh, bon et bien, je vais vous laisser, j'ai, » il avait deux objets de formes oblongues dans la main, « du travail qui m'attend. »

Elle le salua et sortit de la pièce.

Oui, elle avait eu des réponses. Au moins une : le Docteur McKay n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait. Il y avait autre chose en lui que la personne désagréable qu'il semblait toujours vouloir être.

Quant aux technologies qui se trouvaient cachées sur Atlantis pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses mais elle faisait confiance au Docteur Rodney McKay pour en percer le secret, même au péril de sa vie.

Cette pensée était toute à la fois rassurante et dérangeante.

Elle regagna ses quartiers.

**Quelques heures plus tard … **

**Dans la salle de commande**

Ils avaient vaincu l'entité.

Ou plus exactement, le Docteur McKay avait vaincu cette chose.

Personne ne l'avait vue placer le petit bouclier sur sa poitrine et descendre les marches, vers cette masse noire. Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le Major Sheppard s'était élancé mais le Docteur McKay avait déjà pénétré le nuage noir.

Et il avait réussi. La chose avait disparu dans le vortex créé par la Porte des Etoiles. Lorsqu'elle s'était retirée, ils avaient tous découverts, encore pétrifiés par les évènements, le corps du Docteur McKay gisant inerte aux pieds de l'escalier.

Le Major Sheppard s'était précipité ainsi que le Docteur Grodin. Ce dernier avait soulevé doucement la tête du docteur McKay pendant que le Major vérifiait son pouls.

Teyla s'était tenue un peu à l'écart observant la manière dont les terriens entouraient le Docteur, l'angoisse évidente sur leur visage.

Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait eu peur pour lui.

**A l'infirmerie**

Teyla se glissa dans l'infirmerie. Elle savait que les autres n'étaient pas là. Il était tard et le Major Sheppard pour fêter ça les avait tous invité à une autre petite soirée.

Elle s'était éclipsée au beau milieu du film. Il y était question d'une « _arche sacrée_ » et de « _nazis_ ». Le Major avait bien entendu essayé de lui expliquer mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Elle quitta discrètement la salle et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au Docteur de McKay et à ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres ne lui avaient rien dit. Ils avaient pourtant assisté à toute la scène. Ils se disaient ses amis.

Teyla savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, même si elle ne savait pas très bien _pourquoi_. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ce qu'elle pensait de ses actes.

Le Docteur McKay était le seul occupant de l'infirmerie. Le Docteur Beckett avait insisté pour le garder cette nuit : entre l'hypoglycémie due au bouclier et le choc de sa rencontre avec l'entité mangeuse d'énergie, McKay avait subi deux chocs physiques sérieux.

Il ne dormait pas et fixait le plafond de l'infirmerie.

« Bonsoir Docteur McKay. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, visiblement surpris de voir la jeune athosienne ici.

« Teyla ! Il y a un problème ? »

« Non Docteur, il n'y a aucun problème, tout va bien, je voulais juste vous poser une question. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Me poser une question ? »

« Oui, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué bien sûr. »

« Non, non, je ne suis pas fatigué, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi Carson me garde ici, c'est du dernier ridicule. » Il lui adressa un petit sourire embarrassé.

« Alors quelle est cette question ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit de celle que vous vouliez me poser ce matin dans le labo ? »

Teyla s'installa sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

« Quel effet cela fait-il ? »

Il cru qu'elle voulait parler de ce qu'il avait ressenti en pénétrant l'entité.

« Et bien, il y avait comme des petites bulles d'énergie pures tout autour de moi qui voletaient et … »

« Non. »

Il la regarda surpris.

« Non ? »

« Non, je voulais vous demander quel effet cela fait-il d'être un _héro_ ? »

Passé le premier moment d'incrédulité, Teyla vit McKay sourire. Un sourire vrai et chaleureux. Un sourire qui aurait du être sollicité par des gens proches de lui, ses amis.

Mais peut-être était elle en train de devenir ça elle aussi : une amie.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

**3/Episode 38 minutes**

Le Lieutenant Ford, le Docteur McKay et Teyla quittèrent l'infirmerie ensemble, laissant le Major se reposer. Teyla nota, un peu amusée, que le Docteur Weir elle était restée auprès du Major.

Ford se tourna vers elle.

« Et bien, quelle aventure ! Je sens encore le froid de l'espace dans mon dos ! »

Il frissonna pour accentuer l'effet de ses propos.

Elle le regarda et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Il lui sourit et claqua des mains.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est sauf, si on se faisait un petit ciné ce soir, hein, tous les trois. Ca vous dit Doc' ? »

« Un petit _ciné_ ? »

Teyla avait décidemment un peu de mal à suivre. Les expressions que les terriens employaient lui étaient souvent complètement étrangères.

« Oui, comme le match de foot que le Major vous a montré l'autre jour. »

« Oh. _Ca_. »

Ford la regarda en souriant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai en réserve des choses beaucouuuuuup plus passionnantes que ça : Le Faucon maltais, Boggart, Bergman, vous allez adorer. Doc' vous êtes des nôtres ? »

McKay marchait silencieusement aux côtés de Ford, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Heu, non merci Lieutenant, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Zeronda a découvert … »

« Zelenka, Doc', c'est Zelenka son nom. »

McKay fit un geste vague de la main.

« Oui, si vous voulez. Ils ont trouvé une autre salle et il y a ses fascinants … »

« Okay, okay, je crois que j'ai compris, pas de ciné pour vous ce soir ! »

Ford se tourna vers Teyla.

« Et vous ? »

Teyla souhaitait en apprendre plus sur ses nouveaux amis et pour cela, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes et puis, elle appréciait leur compagnie.

« Oui, je serais heureuse de pouvoir voir ce _faucon maltais_ avec vous. »

« Parfait, on dit ce soir vers 19 :00, je préparais des hot dog. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils.

« Des hot dog ? Dog n'est-il pas le mot anglais pour Chien, cet animal familier que le Major Sheppard aime tant. Vous _mangez_ vos animaux familiers ? »

Cette coutume lui semblait étrange. Sur Athos, elle avait eu autrefois un petit rongeur comme compagnon. Et jamais elle n'aurait pensé en faire son repas !

Ford la regarda un moment hésitant entre éclat de rire et explications longues et hasardeuses. Il opta pour la solution la plus facile : le _repli stratégique_.

« Heu, ne vous en faites pas, je vous expliquerais ça ce soir. »

Teyla le regarda s'éloigna, l'air songeur.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser, vous souhaiter sûrement rejoindre les vôtres, pour les rassurer sur votre sort. »

McKay avait l'air différent. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas habillé comme d'habitude avec le tee-shirt bleu ciel que tous les scientifiques portaient.

Ces mains jouaient nerveusement avec ses doigts, les tordant jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Teyla était un bon juge des caractères et une fine observatrice des comportements humains. C'était nécessaire lorsque l'on était un leader. Et elle était certaine que le Docteur McKay n'allait pas bien.

« Docteur, pourriez vous, » elle hésita un instant, il lui fallait trouver une bonne excuse pour découvrir ce qui se passait, « pourriez vous me raccompagner jusque dans mes quartiers ? »

McKay la regarda un moment, surpris par cette demande. Il sembla sur le point de lui demander pourquoi elle lui demandait ça, quand il se ravisa. Teyla savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non : le Docteur McKay sous ses airs grognon, aimait jouer les chevaliers servant. Et puis, les terriens n'étaient pas insensibles à ses charmes. Elle l'avait déjà expérimenté. Ici, elle était plus femme que sur Athos.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

Le trajet vers ses quartiers fut silencieux. Et rien que ça, c'était un signe que les choses n'allaient pas. Quelque chose tracassait le Docteur McKay. Celui-ci n'était jamais silencieux. Le problème c'était que Teyla ne voyait pas très bien comment engager la conversation.

Du café !

L'idée lui vint un peu comme une révélation.

Les terriens semblaient tous avoir une prédilection pour cette boisson qu'elle trouvait pour sa part un peu trop amère. Et McKay lui était tout simplement obsédé par le café, au point, du moins c'était ce que disait le Lieutenant Ford, d'en « piquer » aux autres membres de son staff. Teyla n'avait pas demander ce que le mot piquer voulait dire dans ce contexte – il y avait beaucoup trop de mots que les terriens utilisaient à double sens – mais ce ne devait pas être un compliment.

Ses quartiers se trouvaient près de la cafétéria. Parfait.

« Docteur McKay, je me demandais si nous pouvions nous arrêter à la cafétéria, je prendrais bien un _café_. »

« Et bien, oui, si vous voulez, c'est une excellente idée. »

Ils s'installèrent à une table après s'être servi chacun une tasse de café. Teyla buvait à petites gorgées, observant McKay. Ce dernier jouait avec sa tasse mais ne l'avait pas encore portée à sa bouche.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Docteur ? »

Teyla essaya d'avoir l'air enjoué, comme si elle pensait que ce « quelque chose » n'était pas grave.

Il la regarda un moment, avant de se replonger dans l'examen du breuvage noir et fumant qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Je crois que je vais quitter l'équipe du Major. Je, » il soupira, « je n'y suis d'aucune utilité. Bien au contraire … »

Il ne la regardait pas.

« Docteur McKay. »

Il fixait toujours son café, refusant de la regarder.

« Docteur McKay, vous nous avez tous sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. »

Il ricana.

« Ah oui ! Teyla je crois que vous devriez retourner à l'infirmerie et laisser le Docteur Beckett vous examiner, vous avez visiblement dû subir un choc si vous pensez que j'ai sauvé la vie de qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, ou bien vous avez des hallucinations, en tout cas, je suis sûre que c'est quelque chose qui se soigne très bien ! »

Teyla ignora les sarcasmes.

« Pour quelqu'un qui se dit un génie, je vous trouve un peu, » elle réfléchit un instant, « _dur à la comprenette_ ». C'était quelque chose que le Lieutenant disait souvent. Cela n'avait pas l'air très méchant mais cela attira l'attention de McKay qui la regarda enfin.

« Teyla vous devriez cesser de traîner avec Ford. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire Teyla et, et je vous en remercie, c'est très gentil mais … » il poussa un nouveau soupir, bruyant cette fois, et se leva, « ma décision est prise, je n'ai rien à faire sur le terrain, je ne suis, » il s'arrêta et la fixa, « qu'un _boulet_. Je suis sûr que Ford vous expliquera ce que c'est. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à _nier_ la réalité Docteur Mckay. »

La voix de Teyla était plus froide et McKay se retourna finalement vers elle. Teyla le fixait, ses deux mains toujours sur la tasse de café.

« La _réalité_ ! La réalité c'est que pendant que le Major agonisait, la seule chose que j'ai été capable de faire c'est de me plaindre que j'avais l'estomac vide ! Voilà la réalité ! »

Ce fut au tour de Teyla de soupirer.

« Et qu'aurions nous fait, le Lieutenant Ford et moi, si vous aviez eu un malaise Docteur ? Vous aviez besoin de manger et alors ? Vous avez su garder votre calme, alors même que vous étiez terrorisé et … »

« Oh, merci Teyla, de me rappeler ça, je me sens vraiment beaucoup mieux maintenant … »

Teyla ne se laissa pas démonter et continua, sur le même ton calme et raisonné.

« Vous avez immédiatement compris que c'était l'un des réacteurs qui était en cause ! Vous avez compris avant les autres membres de votre équipe qu'il fallait fermer la porte séparant le cockpit du reste du vaisseau ! Et vous … »

Cette fois McKay explosa littéralement, attirant l'attention des autres personnes présentes.

« JE N'AI RIEN ACCOMPLI ! »

« …. Et vous avez sauvé le Major. »

Il la regardait, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est vous qui avez compris le premier que cet insecte était comme les wraith, un – comment l'avez-vous appelé – un ancêtre préhistorique ? Sans vous, nous n'aurions pas eu cette idée de _tuer_ le Major pour qu'il le lâche. »

« Quelle idée, hein, tuer quelqu'un pour lui sauver la vie. »

« Docteur, vous faites partie de cette équipe. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas un soldat, mais nous avons besoin de vous. »

« Oui, ça, c'est sûr. Tout ce muscle sans cervelle. »

Il essayait de plaisanter mais Teyla voyait bien qu'il ne croyait pas encore tout à fait qu'elle avait raison.

« Donnez vous encore une chance Docteur. »

« Encore une chance … Et si à cause de moi quelqu'un est tué ? »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. »

« Ha oui et comment pouvez vous en être si sûre ? »

« Vous autres terriens pensez que la cervelle est plus importante que le muscle. Les athosiens considère que le plus important c'est le cœur. »

MacKay lui sourit. Ce n'était pas si souvent, même si c'était indirectement, que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il avait du cœur !

Teyla se leva et déposa sa tasse sur le comptoir, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Arrivée devant la porte elle se tourna vers McKay qui se trouvait toujours devant la table, l'air encore indécis, et ajouta, sur un ton clairement taquin.

« De plus, nous savons aussi que l'arme ultime, n'est ni la cervelle, ni le muscle, ni le cœur. »

McKay l'observa, la bouche ouverte prêt à demander ce qu'était cette _arme ultime_, lorsque la jeune femme lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi croyez vous que nos leaders soient tous des _femmes_ … »

McKay la regarda s'éloigner.

Oui, il allait rester dans l'équipe.

Il avait hâte de voir l'arme ultime athosienne en action.

_A suivre …_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Désolée pour le retard !_**

**4/Episode Soupçons**

Rodney avait remué ciel et terre, selon la vieille formule terrienne.

A des millions d'années lumière de la Terre, il pouvait bien penser aux vieux adages comme étant _terriens_, ça leur donnait un charme supplémentaire et puis, il commençait à se sentir comme chez lui ici. Il était plus à l'aise sur Atlantis que dans sa ville natale. Oui, il aimait à penser de manière nouvelle aux choses. Il était devenu un Atlante, pas un ancien bien sûr, mais, hey, il avait déjà récupéré le gène des anciens, c'était un début. Il faudrait qu'il invente de nouveaux adages, des adages atlantes, mais pour le moment …

Il s'engouffra dans le transporteur qui se trouvait près des quartiers occupés par les Athosiens.

Remué ciel et terre. Son esprit continuait à jouer sur cette idée. Bien sûr, dans le cas présent, il avait surtout _remué_ des militaires, des scientifiques et de pauvres Athosiens qui se demandaient ce que leur voulait ce fou d'Atlante.

Il avait donc remué ciel et terre, mais il avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Et il était assez fier.

Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver la bonne personne. Ce ne serait pas très difficile. Il regarda sa montre. 8:46. Parfait, elle devait se trouver dans une des salles que les militaires utilisaient pour leurs petites séances d'entraînement.

Teyla s'y entraînait elle aussi. Le plus souvent avec le Major Sheppard. Et c'était plutôt drôle de voir ce dernier aller au tapis au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de fois sur une seule séance. Mais l'athosienne proposait aussi des cours aux jeunes marines qui finissaient tout aussi inéluctablement par terre.

La jeune femme maniait ses étranges bâtons avec une grâce qui stupéfiait toujours Rodney. On aurait presque dit un ballet parfaitement chorégraphié, chaque mouvement souple et … Bref. Teyla devait se trouver là.

Il aimait venir la regarder. Bien sûr, il ne venait pas seul. Il y avait généralement toute l'équipe, Sheppard, Ford et lui. Teyla leur apprenait quelques mouvements de self-défense utiles. Mais Rodney n'aimait pas trop le sport, même si ce dernier pouvait – aux dires du Major … – sauver un jour sa vie ! Tu parles. Le meilleur moyen d'éviter de se faire tuer c'était de ne pas se trouver impliquer, de loin ou de près, dans une situation dangereuse. Rodney aimait visiter d'autres planètes, rechercher d'autres sources d'énergie, mais de là à « prendre part à l'action ».

Il frissonna.

C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait accompagné le Major et les autres sur cette planète pour essayer de capturer un wraith. Et ils avaient réussi ! Il se demandait encore _pourquoi_ il avait fait ça et surtout _comment_.

Après tout, c'était peut-être une bonne chose, comme ça maintenant, il aurait une bonne excuse pour assister aux étonnantes joutes auxquelles Teyla et le Major se livraient. Il lui faudrait perfectionner ses talents innés de guerrier.

Mais avant ça, il lui restait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose d'important.

Le transporteur arriva à destination. Les couloirs étaient pleins de monde. Des scientifiques se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria, les militaires eux étaient déjà en tenue. Certains en jogging allaient s'entraîner.

Rodney essaya deux salles avant de trouver celle où Teyla _travaillaient_.

La jeune femme avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon et s'entraînait avec deux athosiens. Rodney entra, salua les personnes qui se trouvaient là, athosiens et terriens, et s'installa par terre.

Bientôt, ces gens ne seraient plus là. Enfin, les athosiens. Halling et son peuple avait décidé de ne pas rester dans la Cité. Ils allaient s'installer sur le continent découvert par le Major et Ford lors de leur mission de reconnaissance. Les athosiens avaient l'air satisfait de leur sort. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à trouver leur place dans la Cité des ancêtres comme ils l'appelaient.

Mais Teyla elle, restait. Elle avait convaincu son peuple que les Terriens n'étaient pas leurs ennemis, qu'ensemble, ils pourraient vaincre les wraith. Qu'elle devait rester dans l'équipe du Major Sheppard, que c'était là qu'elle serait la plus utile à son peuple. C'était curieux, elle y croyait plus fermement que Rodney. Et pourtant lui n'avait pas vu les wraith à l'oeuvre. Juste ce que le Major lui avait dit. Et ça avait suffit pour qu'il ait des doutes : les anciens n'étaient pas parvenus à battre les wraith, alors comment eux y parviendraient-ils ?

Il soupira.

Sur les tapis, Teyla exécutait un enchaînement. Son corps souple, ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à réaliser les mouvements, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de son adversaire. Rodney cru déceler un sourire sur les lèvres de l'athosienne et quelques secondes plus tard, elle désarmait l'homme et d'un coup fluide, le faisait basculer par terre, sur les fesses.

Elle l'aida à se relever et ils se penchèrent tous les deux, leur front se touchèrent un moment, dans ce geste propre au athosiens pour se saluer.

Teyla continua avec un marines puis, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, déclara que la séance était terminée. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua McKay.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Teyla se sentait mieux. Cette séance d'entraînement l'avait calmée.

Après être rentrée de l'embuscade qu'ils avaient tendue aux wraith elle s'était enfermée dans ses quartiers. Il avait fallu qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Les terriens étaient leurs amis, elle en était sûre. Ils avaient, sans malveillance, réveillé les wraith et s'étaient rachetés en accueillant parmi eux les athosiens. Et ils avaient tous été chaleureux. Tous sauf le Sergent Bates.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa permanente suspicion, sa volonté d'éloigner son peuple. Pourquoi cet homme les détestait-ils ? Pourquoi _la_ détestait–il ?

Et puis, il y avait la décision des siens. Elle avait l'impression que son peuple l'abandonnait. Qu'il la reniait. Elle avait essayé de leur expliquer, de leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait rester. Mais ils avaient pris leur décision.

Elle s'était enfermée pour méditer. Elle avait fini par accepter leur décision. Les athosiens étaient un peuple de fermiers, vivant une vie de nomades. Les quatre murs ce cette Cité les étouffait. Et leur faisaient peur.

Ce soir, c'était le soir de leur départ. Aujourd'hui avait été le dernier jour où elle pouvait s'entraîner avec ses frères, rire avec eux.

Il y avait quand même du bon à retenir de tout cela.

Son _équipe_ l'avait soutenue. Le Major Sheppard, le Lieutenant Ford. Et le docteur McKay. Elle avait été un peu surprise d'apprendre que ce dernier s'était mis dans une « colère noire » - aux dires de Peter Grodin, bien qu'elle ignore encore en quoi la colère pouvait revêtir une couleur, noire ou autre – en apprenant que sur les conseils de Bates le docteur Weir refusait de retourner sur la planète où elle et le Lieutenant Ford se trouvaient coincés après une attaque wraith. Il avait défendu son honneur et sa _vie_ (1).

Le Docteur McKay ne cessait de la surprendre.

Elle salua son dernier adversaire, le jeune Markham puis récupéra sa serviette, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua le docteur McKay. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

« C'était, heu … vraiment, superbe, heu, je veux dire que c'était très … impressionnant. »

Elle le regarda l'air un peu surpris.

« Enfin, tous ces _gestes_, là, c'était … wow ! »

« Merci Docteur, c'est un … _gentil_ compliment. »

Le Docteur se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise, puis brusquement, il lui tendit quelque chose.

Une boite. Une petite boite rectangulaire en métal. Elle était recouverte de … sparadrap blanc. On devinait en dessous le sparadrap, l'origine de la boite : une boite qui avait contenu des petits éléments électroniques. Sur le couvercle, il y avait, collés, des petits morceaux de verres colorés, un peu semblables à ceux que les Atlantes avaient créés.

Teyla regarda la boite, puis le docteur McKay. Celui-ci se trémoussait maintenant.

« Et bien heu, c'est pour vous. »

Teyla continuait de fixer la boite. Le docteur finit par lui prendre des mains.

« Oh, oui, l'ouverture n'est peut-être pas facile, avec le … enfin, bon, voilà. »

Il lui rendit la boite, ouverte.

A l'intérieur, reposant sur un peu de ouate rose et bleue, se trouvait une petite chaîne dorée. Teyla la tira hors de son cocon. Au bout de la chaîne se trouvait une pierre en forme d'ovale, d'une couleur brun/orangée, on aurait dit que de minuscules bulles d'air étaient restées prisonnières de la pierre.

« C'est de l'ambre. C'est une pierre terrienne. Une pierre semi-précieuse, elle est obtenue grâce à un étonnant système de fossilisation qui … » Il s'arrêta et s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre. « Bref, c'est pour vous. Pour remplacer l'autre. »

Pour remplacer l'autre ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

« Je … je suis désolé d'avoir du le casser, c'était le seul moyen de désactiver l'émetteur. »

Oh, son pendentif !

Le Major lui avait rendu ses affaires, une fois que la preuve de sa non culpabilité avait été faite. Grâce au pendentif que son père lui avait donné, le pendentif qu'elle avait perdu il y avait de cela des années et que le Major avait retrouvé. Le même pendentif qui avait failli les faire tuer plusieurs fois.

Teyla regarda le bijou dans sa main. C'était un magnifique objet. Il n'avait pas du être facile de le trouver, ici, sur Atlantis.

« Je sais que ça ne remplacera pas _vraiment_ l'autre. C'est votre père qui vous l'avait donné. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais j'espère que vous … enfin, que … » Il prit une large inspiration, « que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir … »

« Vous n'aviez pas le choix. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Aidez moi, voulez-vous ? »

Elle tourna le dos et souleva les quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui se trouvaient sur sa nuque, puis plaça le collier sur son cou. Rodney prit les deux extrémités du bijou et actionna le petit fermoir.

La jeune femme caressa l'étrange pierre qui reposait maintenant sur sa poitrine puis se rapprocha du docteur McKay. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Il rougit immédiatement.

Oui, vraiment, le docteur McKay ne cessait pas de la surprendre.

_A suivre …_

(1) Si vous visionner cet épisode, vous verrez en effet un McKay _furieux_ que l'on refuse d'aller aider Teyla et Ford (Sheppard a été touché par un rayon paralysant et est toujours à l'infirmerie)


End file.
